The subject matter disclosed herein relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/074,099, filed on Oct. 11, 2001, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,605. U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 10/074,397, filed on Feb. 11, 2002, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,810, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/325,026 and 10/325,048, filed on Dec. 20, 2002, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/324,983, filed on Aug. 9, 2002.
1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data communication systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to processing data received from an optical transmission medium.
2. Information
Optical communication networks have been implemented to enable increased data rates in links providing point to point communication. For example, optical communication links are typically implemented in Synchronous Optical Network/Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SONET/SDH) and 10 Gigabit Ethernet systems. At a receiving end of such an optical communication link, a photodiode may generate a current in response an optical signal received from an optical transmission medium (e.g., fiber optical cabling). A transimpedance amplifier (TIA) typically converts the current generated by the photodiode into a voltage signal that is then processed. For example, the voltage signal may be processed by clock and data recovery circuitry to recover data transmitted in the optical signal.